Sister, Sister: The Story of Hava
by Tess Carver
Summary: This is the story of Hava. Hava Blasphemy Haddock. Her father, Stoick the Vast, lost his daughter to a dragon, but unbeknownst to him, she's still alive...and she's living with Timberjacks. Hiccup grows up without the knowledge of having a twin sister (No thanks to Stoick), but how will he react when he spots a vaguely familiar girl in a forest one day? (Slightly Post-HTTYD)
1. The Taken

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION!**

**This is going to be a HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) Fanfiction. I will be starting from the first movie to the second, then it'll be the future! YESSSS! **

**Hava Blasphemy Haddock is Hiccup's twin sister, but she's not the female version of him. Nuh uh. Too much of that. She doesn't live with him, either. I think it would be more adventurous if she were to be raised by dragons from a very small age. I'd say it'd be about three months after Valka(mother) disappears, and I'm estimating the age to be about four months, so by the time Hava's taken, she and Hiccup are seven months old. **

**Yep! So...Here it is! I'll go into detail about her looks (She doesn't have much of Hiccup's facial features, mind you) later into the story! ENJOY!  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE HTTYD!**

* * *

><p>Stoick the Vast slammed the door of his hut shut, exhausted from the day's work. He'd been aiding the other adult Vikings in fishing and hunting for the village of Berk. HIS village. Being the Chief of such an isolated island was such hard work, but did it have it's perks? Yes, it did.<p>

Stoick was a huge man, giving him strength and the vulgar toughness of a Viking, just how he was taught. From the time the man himself was a toddler, he could break rocks just by slamming his head on them. Though it gave him a massive headache, it was all worth it when he became chief just as his father laid in his deathbed.

As he was pouring a mug of mead, the chief's sensitive ears caught the sound of a _THUMP _from the upstairs floor, where his twin babies were slumbering. Bertha, the babysitter, had already retired to her hut for the night and he knew the babies weren't walking at their little ages.

_THUMP, THUMP_

"Who's there!?" Stoick demanded, grabbing a huge hammer as he bounded up the stairs to the children's room.

_THUMP._

Raising the hammer as he reached for the doorknob, all of a sudden there was a wail. Shrieking.

"**_WAAAAAHHHHHHH_**!"

Hava's wail.

Stoick roared as he abruptly barged into the room, swinging the door open and raising the hammer to fight off any-

"DRAGON!" He screamed, seeing a large figure with wings fly out of the window, carrying a bundle in it's mouth. Stoick caught a mere glimpse of his daughter's emoty cradle to realize what it was in the dragon's mouth. Hiccup, Stoick's baby son, wailed with fear as the dragon (Being concealed in the darkness made it almost impossible to see what species it was.) flew out of the room, bringing a large chunk of the roof with it with speed before Stoick could even get to it. "HAVA!"

The chief threw his mighty hammer in a desperate attempt to bring the dragon down, but he merely missed by a few inches, the hammer plummeting to the ground as the dragon flew further away the bundle.

"WAAAH! WAAAAAHH! WAAAaaaahhhhh...! waaahh..."

The wailing grew fainter and fainter until the dragon was out of sight. Stoick stared at the midnight blue sky with stricken, tear-filled eyes. "HAVAAAAA!"

He'd lost his little girl...how could he have missed!?

Hiccup was still wailing, so Stoick rushed to lift him into his bulky arms, careful of the delicate baby. "N-No..." Stoick brokenly whispered, "Not again...Not again..."

He fell to his knees, trying to keep his breathing under control. He'd lost her...Just like he lost Hava's and Hiccup's mother. By a Dragon. But what kind of Dragon? At the moment, Stoick didn't care. He knew no one survived when taken by a dragon, let alone a seven-month old baby girl.

Hiccup's wailing ceased, but he looked up at his father with confused emerald green eyes. He cooed in question as to why his father was so sad.

The man stared down at his son and the scarring scratch on his chin. Hiccup had been lucky twice now. The third time wasn't going to be so charming...Not at all. "Ah'll protect ye, son." Stoick promised, "Ah vow it. No more foolin' around."

Hiccup flashed his father a gummy smile, his small yet chubby fingers tangling into his scruffy dark brown hair. The tyke didn't know that his twin sister was just taken away by a beast to get most likely eaten. His innocence was so common.

Stoick collapsed onto his bed minutes after placing Hiccup's cradle into his own room for safety. Speaking of the baby, he was now slumbering peacefully. Stoick, however, wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon. Mourning was a sign of weakness in a Viking, but Odin knew it was an exception for loss.

All the Chief had was his son now. To protect at all costs. When the boy was old enough, Stoick would place him in Dragon Training.

Then maybe one day Hiccup could know about his sister...but until that right time there was never a Hava. There was never a twin. Hava's cradle was just an extra copy for if and when Hiccup ever broke his.

_Not until the boy's old enough..._Stoick thought, slowly closing his eyes to let a tear shed down his temple. _Not until then_.

Stoick the Vast wasn't so stoic that night.

* * *

><p><em>"YOU BROUGHT A VIKING CHILD HERE TO OUR NEST!?" <em>Lyra, a fellow Timberjack, roared at her ally dragon named Audi.

Audi was male and only 19 years old in dragon years. A whole flock of Timberjacks watched the duo quarrel. Some were mates, Some were still maturing. Anyhow, Lyra was the alpha of the Timberjacks. Her mate, Kerch, had been killed from those "Beastly Vikings" infiltrating her home. Her 10 children were also gone. All but one, which was still an egg and had yet to hatch. There were guards protecting the nest in a tree.

Audi cowered slightly under the leader's harsh lecture, protecting the whining red-haired bundle under his warm wings. He didn't see what was wrong with this situation; the female child was harmless! She didn't even have teeth yet! The intention was actually to find this specific child and gobble her up, but there was something in her emerald green eyes that Audi recognized. It was like he was seeing himself; Innocent. Just like all other dragons.

"_There is nothing wrong with this child!" _Audi argued, gesturing to the baby with his head. _"She__ is no type of danger to us!"_

Hava cried out, arching her back as she reached out, wailing. "WAAH!"

Lyra growled menacingly. _"Not a danger!? NOT A DANGER!? Have you not seen what the Vikings have done to us!? To my children!? TO YOU!?" _

Audi self-consciously hid his missing eye with his wing. _"She was not born all those years ago."_

_"Her father was. I have seen her father. He is the Chief of the land not far from here, do you not know?"_

Audi huffed. The child squirmed on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. _"Berk. Yes, Lyra, I know. But you must understand this child isn't going to be a threat if we teach her our ways. Show her how being a dragon really is."_ He pleaded, grunting. _"She will know we're only trying to do good!"_

The female alpha crawled forward, a dark look flashing in her eyes. Audi began to get nervous when Lyra then commanded, _"Move your wings and let me see the child. Back away!"_

Audi reluctantly unfolded his wings to reveal the child. Two of Lrya's guards pounced forward and circled him to back him a few feet away, keeping Audi from coming any closer as the alpha loomed over Hava. _"Lyra, she is but a child!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

Lyra lowered her head to the baby's face, growling. Observing the baby, Lrya saw the messy tuft of dark red hair growing on her head and the healthy pink skin she was covered in. Hava took one glance at the dragon above her and quieted her wails to sniffles, fisting her hands in curiousity.

Lyra huffed in the infant's face, causing the baby's hair to blow back a little. The child let out a cheery giggle, her teary eyes no longer producing tears as she reached up to pat the alpha's snout gently with soft, chubby hands.

Every dragon that watched this let out snorts, small growls, or stood in protective stances. No dragon in this clan dared to even duel with the Alpha unless chosen. But even Lyra froze up in shock as she stared into the child's forest green eyes. It was like she was staring into the forest The child stared back, feeling the dragon's scales.

"Uaaghhh!" Hava squealed, enjoying the unique texture. "Aubbbbht!"

Rearing back, Lyra lifted the child with her mouth. She crawled her way over to Audi, huffing at the guards to back them up, and placed the child on the ground in front of him. _"Take care of the child. Name it what you want, but do NOT disappoint me in the teachings of our ways." _She ordered, turning away.

Audi was grateful; He bowed his head down to her and then rose, taking a good piece of bundle into his mouth and carefully made sure the baby was safely secured in her bundle before he flew to his nest. It was a cozy set of grass and safely concealed from any predators.

The male dragon gingerly placed the child on the grass and curled up in a circle around it, using his wings to tent up over the baby for a warm and safe shelter. As the child yawned, rubbing her eyes drowsily, Audi remembered the Viking chief calling her name: Hava.

_"Hava, then. You are Hava." _He simply grunted, shutting his single yellow eye as he nestled his head beside Hava's small body. Hava suckled on her fist as she slept, her green eyes shut in slumber.

_Hava..._

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, that was a long prologue...I hope it's not confusing or anything...<strong>

**So *Claps hands together* DRAGONS! Timberjacks, actually :/**

**A Timberjack, for those who don't know, is a dragon that cuts full-grown trees with it's wings. Yeah, they're THAT razor-sharp. To make long definition short, A Timberjack is a gigantic snake without wings. *Blink, Blink* They have no legs.**

**BUT if you scratch where it can't reach on it's back, it's heard to be your best friend forever :3 So yeah, that's what it is.**

**Review, and I'll see what I can to update! ALL AND ANY HTTYD FANS, COME HERE! **

**You wanna criticize moi and my awesome work, COME AT ME BRO. But be gentle. I'm fragile. :3**

**But review and I'LL BE YO BEST FRIEND! **

**I'm all about HTTYD sometimes, but come over pwease :3 I WUV ALL AND ANY FOLLOWERS/REVIEWERS!**


	2. The Awakening

**Aye, I am back! **

**So...Here are the answers to some questions and just some replies:**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've estimated Hiccup's age, according to the second movie(Which he is 20 years old and seven years have passed since HTTYD 1), to be thirteen years old in this first movie. So yes, he's a teenager, but he ain't freakin' sixteen or anything. Ugh. SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER!<strong>

**Hava's pov**

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 years later...<strong>_

_"Up."_

I opened my single eye to Audi nudging me with his snout, grunting for me to awaken. I groaned, turning away. "Five more minutes..." I grumbled, my eye closing. I was so tired; The night prior had been all about staying up and watching the babies. They, of course, kept me up by stepping all over my body and squawking in my ear. To be frank, Timberjack-babies are cute, but they're bigger than I and they can be as noisy as a Thunderdrum.

...Okay, I'm exaggerating on the Thunderdrum part, but I'm serious when I say the Timberjack-babies are loud.

Audi huffed and continued to nudge my back until I gave in. "Okay, Okay, I'm up! I'm up! Gods, you're so pushy!" I complained as he arrogantly held his head up and sashayed away, leaving me sitting on the ground with a pout on my face.

_"Ha."_

If you're somehow wondering how I can understand these creatures, well...I grew up with them! I've been growing up with these dragons ever since I was born. To talk to Dragons, I received messages in the brain. Sometimes the voices were male, other's were female, some were kiddies. Audi told me the messages to the brain were from them, the dragons. They call it _Dragonese. _He said it could happen to anyone, but since Vikings have been killing for over 300 years, the connection's never really been made. So as for my differences to Dragons, the Alpha explained to me that I was different because my Viking parents left me for dead when I was just a few hours old. That sort of fueled my passionate hate for Vikings, even more for my..._parents._

I sighed heavily as I stood up on my bare feet, brushing off any dirt from my clothing. I wore small trinkets and dragon teeth in a gigantic necklace on a small string that hung over my navel and covered my...uhrm...small thingies on my chest. I also wore some old Dragonskins on my chest as a top. My skirt (Also Dragonskin) had an attached tail to it, so it made me feel more confident about myself as it dragged on the ground behind me. My arms were kept warm by separate strips of my baby blanket cut in half and tied into sleeves. So that were showing was the section between my ribcage and just above my navel (if you took the necklace off), my shoulders, my back, and my face and legs were all showing.

**(A/N: Sorry about the details. I couldn't help myself :P)**

My hair was messy, dark red, and reached my lower back, but I didn't bother tampering with it because I didn't mind the wave of curls flowing behind me. My eyes...well, eye, was a forest green that matched the color of leaves in Spring. My right eye was blinded, but I covered it with a strip of my old baby blanket I used to be wrapped in.

Anyway, I caught up to Audi to see us heading over to the Feeding Pit. The Feeding Pit was a large portion of food containing raw fish and freshly killed Sheep. My stomach was thankfully used to such conditions of food thanks to years of devouring the stuff, though I drank from Lyra's breast for milk when I was a baby. Now she's on no-touch limits. I guess rules apply great for an Alpha Timberjack.

Audi huffed at me, his single yellow eye eyeing the food. _"Eat what you can, Hava. Today's going to be a long day, you hear?" _He instructed, using his wings to trot to the food-pile, where most of the Timberjack clan were gobbling it. I snickered as I obliged, crawling on all fours to the pile. I spotted a baby Timberjack crawling toward a Cod that I wanted, so I picked up my pace and grabbed it just as the little one jumped at it.

_"Mine!" _The little one squawked, grabbing hold of the Cod tail with her mouth. I hissed and pulled back, watching as the Cod stretched with mine and Ember's (The little Timberjack) strengths until it snapped in half. Ember maliciously ripped the tail half to pieces and then returned to the pile.

I gobbled down the slimy delicacy, feeling it slide down my throat. I immediately pounced at another fish, tearing it apart with my teeth and nails until the bone was there. I grabbed two more Brookes and tore into them. I didn't bother eating the Sheep due to the wool. I hated the fluffiness...It always got stuck in between my teeth. Fish was more tolerant and way more tasty...

Burping, I tossed the bones somewhere in the grass and began to lick my hands free of the slime from the fish as I watched the Timberjacks fight for food...and pushing Ember out of it.

_"OUTTA MY WAY!"_

_"My fish...MY FISH!"_

_"Mine!"_

Within minutes, the pile was gone and everyone was full...Well, almost everyone. I felt bad when I saw Ember sitting where the Fish and Sheep used to be, sniffing at scraps and whimpering. Her parents, Krik and Juno, weren't around, so I whistled at her. Ember immediately heard me and trotted to where I was, softly crooning. I had to hurry this up, because due to my difference, Ember wasn't allowed to be near me.

_"Hungy..." _She complained, burying her nose into the grass cutely. I cleared my throat and thrust my fingers on the dangly thing in the back of my throat, instantly feeling the food in my stomach lurch up to my mouth. I regurgitated the head of a Brook onto the ground in front of her, gagging a bit.

_"T'ank yew's!" _I heard Ember squawk in delight as she chomped down on the lovely portion, swallowing it whole. I wiped my mouth in disgust while tasting the acidic exterior in my mouth. Grrr, that Ember. The little Timberjack licked her chops and trotted off happily.

I glowered after her. She was lucky I was so kind. Sometimes there wasn't much to eat or none at all, it all just depended on the performance. Still, I have no idea how dragons could stand that! Whenever I did it, it burned like fire and hurt my belly.

Audi chuckled as he watched me grimace. _"You spoil the little ones so much." _He said, causing me to sputter as he bared his teeth in some sort of smirk.

"W-Well, I couldn't just let her starve! She looked so...so...hungry!"

_"Uh-huh. Come on, we must keep pace. The Alpha commands for you."_

That's when I got confused; Lyra never summoned me unless I was in trouble...Though I didn't do anything wrong...

...I didn't...

...Really.

Ahem, STOP THINKING THAT QUESTION! I know what you're thinking: _What'd she do? What happened?_

ANYWAY, I followed Audi through a crowd of Timberjacks gathered around the female leader and her son. Lyra's son is the only living heir out of his ten siblings. Yeah, he doesn't like to talk about it. Not that I CAN talk to him, anyway. He always has guards surrounding him 24/7 by his mother's orders. I don't even know his name!

Audi and I both bowed to Lyra in respect as she laid on the grass, her son up in a tree.

"Alpha Lyra, I understand I've been summoned?" I inquired as calmly as I could, keeping my head bowed. I've learned long ago to keep respect until she told me to rise.

_"Yes." _Lyra replied, rising to balance on the end of her tail to hover several feet over me. I gulped discreetly as she told me to rise up. _"You may rise. I have...rather important matters to discuss with you, Hava." _Her authoritative tone of voice echoed in my head. I looked up into her yellow eyes, watching her slit-pupils gaze down at me. _"I hope you've realized what tonight's occasion will be taking event for you?"_

Audi snorted at me, his teeth bared in some kind of smirk. I just stared up at her with a scrunched nose, confusion evident on my face until I'd finally realized:

"I'M going hunting...? For the first time?"

Lyra lowered to the ground, her teeth bared in some sort of smile. She confirmed, _"Yes, child. We're hunting for more fish and sheep. You think you can do that?"_

Excited, I could barely contain myself from jumping everywhere as I grinned widely.

Tonight would be my first hunting trip! Where?

_Berk._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was too simple :**

**But that's the chapter! I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**So...Here are the answers to some questions and just some replies:**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: You see, there's a language called 'Dragonese' in the HTTYD books. I'm sort of twisting it up a little bit; You know how Tarzan could understand Gorillas? Well, it's kind of like that with Hava, only she doesn't talk to Dragons with grunts and roars. You might want to read the chapter to understand ^^ I hope this answers your question. <strong>

**AquaDestinyEmbrace: ****Thank you, Aqua! I appreciate it!**

**I heart Lyoko: ****LOL Thank you, honey!**

**MsAvanJogia: ****Aw, that's too bad...At least you put your username in! Thanks for the review, it helps more than you think! You'll definitely be seeing more of these chapters, though! I'm glad you like it! Drop an idea or two, if you can!**

**Chris Carver: Thanks, bro!**

**So yeah, that's it for now! I DON'T OWN HTTYD! I only own Hava Haddock. (Name is pronounced HAY-VUH.)**

**Also, question(s) of the chapter: Who should be the love interest for Hava? Tuffnut? Fishlegs? Some random boy in the village? Should she be lesbian for Ruffnut(XD)? Review below with your comments!**


End file.
